Embrace of Loss
by Kimosbe
Summary: Naruto has sacrificed for the village,but his death hides dark secrets...slight necrophilia later(YAOI)SasuNaru,GaaNaru
1. What should I be doing

DISCLAIMER: I have nothing to do with the birthing process of Naruto.  
  
Naruto made his entrance into the Hokage's office as loud as possible like usual, to remind her of his arrival.  
  
" Heyaaaaaa!!!!!!Old hag!!!Still alive??!! " The blonde boy yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Tsunade didn't even get angry and tried to whack him like she always did.She just sat at the desk, unmoving,   
  
with an unreadable expression on her pretty,youthful face.He sensed something wrong as he realised the tense atmosphere in the room.It was then he saw that his mentor,   
  
a.k.a Pervert Sennin, was also standing there, but he too was devoid of his usual toothy grin.  
  
" What's the problem with you guys??PMS or what??"  
  
Tsunade simply gestured for him to sit, which he did obediently, unlike his normal behavior.Naruto had a feeling everything was not right today.He was also   
  
slightly tempered by the way his mentor kept staring at him.After he plopped down on his seat in front of Tsunade, she hesitated momentarily before speaking.  
  
" Naruto.By recent information, it seems that Orochimaru is preparing to attack the village in short time.We have to be ready. "  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and he grinded his teeth, letting out a feral growl.He wanted revenge from that bastard for what he did last time, attempting yo destroy  
  
the trust within Team 7 and killing Neji and Chouji with his followers.That was a valuable experience which would have cost their lifes had Gaara and his siblings appeared  
  
just in time.It made him realise how weak he was, and how near they had been to never returning to this village they called home.  
  
" So??You know I have been waiting for this all along...I'll destroy him once and for all!!"  
  
Naruto clenched his fists hard.Tsunade bit her red lips, eyeing Naruto's reaction.She looked to Jiraiya.They knew about how hard Naruto trained after he survived   
  
that mission.  
  
Jiraiya sighed and patted Naruto's shoulder lightly.  
  
" Cool down kid...This time it aint gonna be easy.Konoha may not be strong enough to battle him now."  
  
"Huh??What do you mean??" Naruto was puzzled.  
  
" Let me make it short.He has a new body, which means he shall be stronger than before.I do not want to take any chances this time.I want to make use of the   
  
Kyuubi's strength.We have to use it's power to defeat Orochimaru.Naruto, the village needs your help." Tsunade said.  
  
"What??!!Are you crazy??!!That thing will endanger the village as well!! "  
  
The fox demon within himself seemed to purr with excitement and satisfacation with the mention of the damage he caused in the past.  
  
  
  
Naruto protested, and turned to Jiraiya expectantly.He was disappointed when the man kept quiet.  
  
" We understand.Me and Jiraiya...We will seal it again, even if it risk our lives..."  
  
The fox demon stirred again, this time in scorn.  
  
" I am the Hokage, and I have to protect the village at all costs.Jiraiya and I hope you understand.This is not the time to be acting like a kid.The people will think   
  
of you as a true hero." She continued.  
  
Naruto felt like screaming.What right did they have to make those decisions??It was his life!!He trusted Tsunade and Jiraiya,he respected them despite of   
  
the names he called them.In the end they just turned out to be selfish adults, choosing to sacrifice him to retain their stupid status and so called responsibilities.Didn't he  
  
work hard for them to acknowledge him as a true shinobi, instead of the cursed being's vessel??  
  
Naruto felt cold, as if he was drenched in rain.His body was shaking slightly.He stared at the ground as Tsunade asked:  
  
  
  
" You know I don't want to do this...But as Hokage I have to think of the worst, and shield the people from any harm.Make up your mind Naruto. "  
  
Make up his mind??Like he was gonna have HIS own say in this matter.Hokage...How ironic...the title that he fought so hard to achieve, was now going to take his life...He knew there was no way he could actually survive this...  
  
" I agree.Do whatever you guys want when the time comes." Saying that, he dashed out of the room.He ran as fast as he could, straining his muscles to the limit.He didn't stop even as he bumped into people.He ran and ran till he thought his lungs would burst if he didn't stop.  
  
There was a circle of trees surrounding him.Rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves, scattering pieces of gold on the ground.Naruto panted and realised he had entered the forest at the border of the village.He took a deep breath and let out his frustrations in a scream.Startled birds flew in all directions, soaring into the sky.  
  
Naruto finally broke down and sat down hard on the forest floor.He put his palms to his face and sobbed uncontrollably.He loved Konoha, he had nothing and no one left to remember or remember him...except for his few gennin friends and teachers...Would they miss him??That didn't change things much now, he will accept this willingly, for the sake of the future happiness of the village.   
  
He caught sight of a person standing in front of him out of the corner of his eye.He struggled to look up and saw Gaara, the Sand nin with flaming red hair.He stood with his arms crossed, and was looking down at Naruto with his emotionless teal eyes.  
  
"....Hi...Gaara......"  
  
  
  
Naruto blurted out between his erratic breaths.He quickly wiped his tears off with the back of his hand.  
  
" So now....you think you have also became a victim of your loved one's selfishness Naruto...."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth, bewildered.Gaara resumed, and seemed to be speaking to himself rather than Naruto.  
  
" Do not hate them...We never fitted in....We are destined to be outcasts from the moment we were born.Do you understand?"  
  
Naruto's mouth gaped wider(a/n:if possible...)suprised that Gaara would say words that comforted one's heart, and so much at once.  
  
" Only I will accept you for what you really am...I will save you, Naruto, because we are the same."  
  
Having said so, Gaara vanished as stealthily as he had come, leaving Naruto confused over what on earth was Gaara there for.  
  
+=+=+=  
  
Author's note:I know I know...This chapter aint exciting or anything and looks like the start of another shitty fic,but I think it will be better... 


	2. By embracing you

A/N:Hey there...I thought I should update da fics once in awhile lest anyone believes me to be missing or dead...XD  
  
Used every ounce of my willpower to get rid of dat laziness...so...read on!!  
  
btw,thanks fer da support waterbook mistress(hope i got da name rite...)I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer:LALALA...Naruto aint mine...lalalala...  
  
"When I'm gone...What would you do Sasuke?? " Naruto spoke softly, unlike his usual self.He closed his eyes and let the soft breeze caress his face.He took a deep breath and looked at the other boy .Sasuke was his usual unresponsive self, but there was a hint of worry in his deep onyx eyes.  
  
They both sat looking at the setting sun in the evening sky, the wind rustling their hair and the grass aroung them.Sasuke wondered what was on the blonde's mind.After that fateful retrieving mission, he felt an awkward distance between him and Naruto though on the surface, Naruto still treated him like his rival, attempting to best him at every given opportunity.Suddenly he heard a whimper.The dark haired boy was bewildered as more sobs racked his friends small body.Naruto sat hugging his knees to his chest, hiding his face so Sasuke couldn't see the tears on his scarred, boyish face.  
  
"Why??Why does it have to be me??!!It's so unfair!!I have nothing to do with all this!!I...I just want to protect the village, protect Konoha!!"   
  
Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was talking about, but it pained him to see the blonde breaking down like this.Maybe he just had another bad day and got insulted again.He believed that a person, no matter how strong could only take as much.So he lightly cradled the crying boy in his arms, a strange, unfamiliar motion to him since he hadn't hugged anyone in years, not since Itachi...  
  
Naruto calmed down as he felt Sasuke's warmth around him.Emotions attacked his broken heart, so strong he felt he couldn't breath.Soon...He will lose everything...But he didn't want to be apart from Sasuke.Not after he knew that they were willing to lay down their lifes for each other...He would never forget how Sasuke blocked Haku's attack for him with his body,even though he said he hated the loud mouth more than anyone else...  
  
He forgave Sasuke's betrayal because he understood what drove his friend off the edge.Sasuke simply couldn't take the fact everything was starting to get out of hand.Itachi's return and Naruto getting stronger ...Despite Sasuke's yielding to the seduction of Orochimaru's promise for more power, enough so he could kill his enemy, his brother, Naruto trusted him.And Naruto showed him the path, saving him from the brink of darkness.  
  
"Can you save me this time??Sasuke??" Naruto asked,tears glistening his sky blue eyes as he asked Sasuke.  
  
"Huh?Naru--" His speech was cut short as Naruto kissed him.His lips felt so soft and light, like a feather brushing across his own dry ones.Their contact was brief and Naruto pulled away and escaped Sasuke's grasp.He turned his back and ran, and Sasuke, too stunned to make any move to go after him, just sat dazed and saw the orange blur rush down the hill slope.That was the last time he saw him.  
  
--------------------- --------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------  
  
(A/N:I'm sorry,but i can't describe the battle that had to sacrifice poor Naruto...cos i simply suck at battle scenes!!)  
  
The anticipated attack came soon enough as predicted.Orochimaru's lust to kill and destroy Konoha wasn't the least dampened by the defeat of a few of his subordinates.True to his word, the heartless man trusted no one and relied upon none.Those who failed their tasks were simply tools to be thrown away once they fulfilled their purpose.  
  
But as readily prepared as he was, he still did not anticipate what Konoha had in store for him.  
  
---------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------  
  
Admist the warcries and the sounds of metal slicing through flesh, a blonde child stood by the Hokage,Tsunade.His calm but dull expression contrasted with the woman beside him, who was anxiously chewing her plump lip. Soon ...it was just a matter of time, they knew.The Leaf shinobi clashed in a deadly battle with the Sand-nins.The villagers were already vacuated long before, the village itself was now a place for war, littered with bodies and drenched with blood.   
  
They will never see their families again, those poor men...Naruto thought sadly,but I wonder how they feel? Dying to protect the village, just as how I will end up...  
  
At this point, a man landed at their feet, moaning in pain,he was none other than Jiraiya.Tsunade looked at Naruto with almost pleading eyes, and the boy just nodded.  
  
She performed a series of hand seals swiftly without hesitation.Orochimaru smirked through his new body as he watched in amusement what he presumed to be the Hokage's futile attempts to bring him down.Jiraiya on the other hand, began to attack Orochimaru which as much force as he could muster in his wounded state.  
  
"Ah...how nostalgic...another reunion, but Jiraiya...you certainly didn't put up as much fight as I thought you would...Disappointing." Jiraiya's blows didn't even nick the man and he retaliated, kicking Jiraiya so he was rendered immobile momentarily.  
  
"Heh...Orochimaru...ever so confident,aren't you..." Jiraiya remarked between coughs of blood.His old rival didn't even bring along his loyal follower, Kabuto, most probably assuming he could handle everything himself.   
  
It was then Orochimaru felt something amiss, and he heard the blood curdling roar of a beast, long sealed away but awakened once again, for the taste of fresh blood...   
  
Interesting...so that was why Tsunade and Jiraiya lured him here and hadn't summoned their slug and toad...Orochimaru smirked as the creatures shadow swallowed him.  
  
------------------------------ ------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------  
  
"NO WAY!!"  
  
Sasuke shouted, grabbing Shikamaru's collar.The pony tailed boy kept silent as he wrenched off the enraged Uchiha's hands.  
  
"Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes right now?" He glared at Sasuke through red, watery eyes.  
  
The usually stoic boy gritted his teeth as he looked around, eyeing the faces of his comrades,Kiba with his dog Akamaru,Shino and Lee,who had recovered after the operation from Tsunade. They were summoned to the battlefield too, since the group were acknowledged to possess chunin level abilities.The boys were lucky to come out of it unscathed, and now they were exhausted both emotionally and physically, except for Sasuke maybe, who resorted to punching the wall to release his frustration.   
  
He heard the voices of the girls coming from the other end of the hall.Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata rushed over with pale faces.The anxious teens started talking, eager to get to know the situation.Only Hinata and Shikamaru stayed away.Shikamaru was leaning against the white walls of the hospital,his gaze fixed on the ground.Hinata sat on the seat wearily, silent tears falling from her opaque eyes.Worried, Kiba broke away from the others and went to her side.  
  
"Hinata?What's the matter?Are you alright?" He asked softly, different from his usual grouchy(a/n:I wonder if that's the appropriate choice of words,but...as long as you get what I'm trying to say here...) tone.  
  
"No-no...Na-Naruto kun's cha-chakra...vanished..." She stammered shakily.  
  
The door opened, and Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya exited the ward behind Tsunade.They looked worn out, their faces blank.The group of teens looked hopefully at their respected adults.  
  
Jiraiya turned his back and walked away while Tsunade gave them a small, sad smile before leaving.The tension was mounting by every passing moment and Sakura willed herself to say something.  
  
"Kakashi sensei,Iruka sensei...Is Naruto ok??"The pink haired girl asked uneasily.Iruka looked grief-stricken at this,his body swaying a little.Kakashi squeezed the chuunins shoulder lightly, balancing him.  
  
"Well...Naruto...He protected the village...at the cost of his own life,and that is a honorable and admirable deed.His spirit lives on with us.The others will too be informed of this."   
  
At other times, such lines would have sounded sappy, especially when from Kakashi's mouth, but now...It sounded like a death sentence to their ears.   
  
"No...No!!That can't be!!Naruto...He can't die!!He won't!!He..." Sakura clutched at the silver haired man's uniform that smelled of blood, warm from the battlefield.  
  
"Sakura...There will not be a Team 7 anymore from today onwards..."His unfathomable gaze locked onto Sasuke, who stood the farthest away.But the boy had ceased to hear all voices around him, for in that moment, his world went blank.  
  
--------------------- ------------------------- ----------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------ --  
  
The moon cast her loving shine over the land, ignorant towards the tragedy that had took place only a few hours ago.The Hokage stood looking down the village, and watched as Jiraiya slowly poured the sake as an offering to all the fallen.   
  
"Farewell..."She whispered to the wind.  
  
------------------------ ------------------ ---------------------- -------------------- --------------------- ---------------  
  
He broke the silence.   
  
"Wake up...wake up..."  
  
Naruto lay motionless, eyes closed.He looked beautiful as the moonlight illuminated his blonde strands, it's beams playing across his ashen face.  
  
"Wake up Naruto!!Stop playing dead already!!"  
  
Sasuke shoke the other boy's cold body roughly by his shoulders.Naruto was still soft to the touch, almost warm...As he felt Naruto's bare skin beneath his palms, he recalled the kiss on the hills the othe day.He shuddered...It was almost as if Naruto was by his side, in his arms again for a fleeting moment.Sasuke knew what he wanted, and he was disgusted by it...Cold sweat ran down the side of his face as he glanced at Naruto's lifeless form.He looked so innocent, just as if he were sleeping...so vulnerable...so alluring...  
  
Sasuke felt pleasure course through his body as he claimed Naruto's lips hungrily.It felt so good...if this was sin...Sasuke was sure he wanted to burn in Hell.As his moist, hot lips kissed Naruto, he knew he needed more to satisfy himself.He broke away from the boy who laid beneath him,breathing erraticly, guilt and conscience no longer a part of his irrational self as he seeked to give in to his libido.  
  
"If that is what you are planning to do, Uchiha, I have to stop you right now."  
  
Sasuke froze as the owner of the voice walked out from the shadows of the room.  
  
a/n:so...tired....sorry for any errors again... 


End file.
